The Baseball Players Girlfriend
by lexkimble2525
Summary: Bella and Rose go to visit emmet in LA. Bella meets Edward, can a romance brew between the two of them?


**all rights to Stephanie Meyer! I don't own twilight**

**chapter 1**

Bpov

My name is Isabella but I like to be called Bella. I live in a small town called Forks its in Washington. Our dad Charlie is the chief of police there. My brother Emmet Swan is the first basemen for the Los Angles Angels. Me and my brothers girlfriend Rosalie, we call her rose, want to go and surprise him with a visit. When we get to the stadium James is working security. "hey James" "Bella, I haven't seen you in forever! how are you" I asked. "Extremely well,what about you" he replied. "Im doing great" We talk for a few minutes and I introduced him to Rose. I also told him about my career. I just got my degree and I am now a doctor. Then James gave us our visitor passes.

I heard a voice yelling "heads up". I then see a baseball heading strait towards me.

I'm still as clumsy as I was as a child sadly you can't buy gracefulness, or I would have done it many times already. I would love to have played sports when I was little but I was never good enough because I was too clumsy and would always fall flat on my face. When I was little I knew everyone at the hospital by first name just as they knew me. I guess thats part of the reason I'm a doctor now.

James says "Edward, can you take Bella and Rose to Emmet" "Sure" replied a voice that sounded like velvet. I turned around and standing there was Edward Cullen. I've seen pictures but they don't do justice to how he looks, I have always been a fan of Edward, he has the second best batting average and is one of the hottest baseball players ever. "You're Edward Cullen! The baseball paler with the second greatest batting average! You're a great baseball player!" He chuckled, Yes Im Edward Cullen, and I'm guessing you're a fan of me" "That is Emmett Swans sister and girlfriend"

"so, you're Emmett sister and girlfriend...he always talks about you, he always talks about back before he left forks". I hope he doesn't say anything bad about us" I said, "he adores you girls he would never say anything bad about you". "Does Emmet know you guys are coming?" he asked "No we're surprising him" we replied. "That's cool!" he said. We continued to talk the rest of the way to the field.

Then someone shouted "Heads up!" and I saw a baseball flying towards me Edward pulled me out of the way. "Thanks" I told him "anytime" he replies. I realized that I was pressed against him from when he pulled me out of the way.

When we saw Emmet we ran up to him and jumped on him. Emmet is a huge guy no one could ever hurt him but he is like a teddy bear once you get to know him. Emmet is the first baseman. He is the best big brother to me, anyone would be very lucky to have him.

"Bella!Rose! I've missed you!What are you guys doing here?!" "We wanted to surprise you" Rose said. "How long are you staying?" "6 months" I replied. "That's awesome!" Emmett said. Emmet called his team over. During last season his team lost only two games.

"Riley,Edward,Sam, Noah, Mike, Eric, Seth,Jared,Gary, Embry and Jacob, this is Bella,my sister, and Rose,my girlfriend." One by One the team came and introduced themselves to us. Some of which I knew and others I didn't but remember hearing about them.

"Bells!" I heard someone say and then I saw who it was "Jake!" Then he pulled me in a bear hug. We hugged for several minutes. Once we pulled out of our hug he asked me how I have been. I told him about becoming a doctor and he told me how he was doing in baseball. Jake and Edward are the Pitchers on the team.

Emmet made plans for us to go to dinner after their practice with Seth, Jake and Edward. while they finished practice we went to Emmets loft and got settled in. All of the baseball players live in the same apartment complex.

Rose and I are so excited to be able to be with Emmet for the next 6 months, she feels like it will prepare her for when he proposes and they get married. Rose just starred at me while we were getting ready. "what Rose" I said "You like him" said Rose, it wasn't a question it was a statement. "Yea, he has the most perfect voice and he saved me from getting hit with a baseball." "You need to look extra good tonight cause he's going with us" she said "I know".After practice the boys came home and took showers. Rose called ahead and got us reservations at outback steakhouse and then at is a club. It wasn't hard clause she mentioned that Emmet was her boyfriend.

Rose insisted that we dress up so she made me wear a dark blue mini dress and she wore the same thing in red, she made me wear heels. I'm going to fall on my face. Seth, Jake and Edward met us in Emmets loft, ours for the next 6 months, while we were still getting ready. When we walked down the stairs they were all starring at us, as usual. I blushed and was as red as a cherry. I put my head down to try to hide my blush and tripped, I waiting to meet the ground but never did. Edward had caught just starred into each others eyes for what seemed like only a second . "We keep meeting like this" "yes we do" he replied, "Thanks for saving me, again" I said, "Anytime" he replied with a wink. Then someone cleared their throat. " We should get going" said Emmet.

Then we left the loft.

**A/N how was the first chapter? Do you think I should do an Edwards point of view or maybe Emmets. Review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
